Thirty-eight (38) patients were screened for eligibility. Screening was completed on March 31, 1998. Twenty-seven (27) patients have been enrolled and have received all 4 doses of vaccine. Fifteen(15) patients have completed the study. Five (5) patients will have their final visit in April, 1999. Four (4) patients will have their final visit in June, 1999. One (1) patient dropped out after dose #1. One (1) patient was dropped from the study due to a severe local reaction after dose #2. One (1) patient was dropped from the study for not meeting entrance criteria. There have been no serious adverse events related to study vaccine. Preliminary results indicate that the vaccine were immunogenic.